


Kink #3

by Perfica



Series: The Kink Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invisibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink #3

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

Severus Snape attempted to stifle a yawn as Professor Flitwick’s monotonous voice continued warbling on and on about some such nonsense, who could really pay attention? His heavily lidded eyes gazed around the room; he obviously wasn’t the only one suffering from brain-draining boredom. Hagrid’s hirsute chin slowly began to lower itself to his chest as his head started to nod in a doze, then abruptly raised itself just before hitting the sternum. “Whazzup?” he mumbled, his eyes wide as he attempted to show he’d been paying attention.

“Thank you Filius, insightful as always,” Dumbledore said with a grin, as Flitwick finished talking. He turned his eyes to the Head of Gryfinddor. “Minerva?”

McGonagall stretched awkwardly in her chair, slight popping sounds coming from her flexible feline back. “Thank you Headmaster. I wish to bring to the attention of the faculty….”

“Blah blah blah de blah,” Severus thought waspishly. He quickly stole a look to the clock, they’d only been in their meeting for 20 minutes and he already felt stupider. Once again, he wondered why they went through the charade of meetings when most of their decisions were made by the Headmaster, or staggered out interminably as people passed bits of parchment backwards and forwards between offices. There were other things he’d much rather be doing. Getting a head start on the Infirmary potions, catching up on some journal reading, having a nap because he hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.

As he remembered why his sleep had been so interrupted, a small sardonic smile appeared on his face.

“I take it that you agree with me then, Severus,” Minerva’s voice intruded on his rather delicious and athletic memory.

“Hmmm,” he snorted, afraid that he’d just agreed to do something totally horrid, like oversee an excursion of first-year Hufflepuffs to the Forbidden Forest.

“I was just saying that we need to be more vigilant with the Senior years, there’s far too many of them sneaking around at night. It’s not proper that so many students feel the need to be out of their dormitories after curfew. I was suggesting we create a new night roster that covers the ten till six shift. Do you think two or four hour shifts?”

Severus hunched down in his chair and clasped his elbows in his hands. He just _knew_ he’d get more shifts than the others. Before he was allowed to speak, Dumbledore held out his hands in an act of pacification.

“Perhaps we should consider this further before we make a final decision. I know, I’ll write up a memo and pass it around,” he said with an eager glint in his eye.

“Oh goodie,” Severus said sarcastically. Madame Hooch choked on her tea.

“Onto the next item on the agenda then. Severus, I believe you were going to inform us of the progress you’ve been making regarding the Infirmary medications.”

Severus straightened the several pieces of parchments in front of him. They were covered in his meticulous scrawl and contained many numbers.

“As Poppy insists on having an over abundance of basic potions in her store, I’ve…”

He felt a small movement against his knee and absentmindedly swatted his hand against it.

“…Suggested to her that, rather than buying the proper provisions on a case-by-case basis, and then running to me when supplies are dangerously low…”

And then he felt it again, but this time the movement was on both his knees. He scowled and adjusted himself in his seat, his legs widening.

“…We invest in bulk quantities of medium-grade materials…”

Something warm was pressed into his crotch.

He stopped speaking, his mouth dropping open slightly in amazement. There it was again, a movement, a pressing.

“Severus?” Dumbledore enquired, a confused look on his face. Severus cleared his throat and moved his left hand under the table in a slow movement.

“Sorry Headmaster, I lost track for a moment. As I was saying,…”

His hand surreptiously pressed against his crotch, and he felt strong fingers wiggle. He attempted to grab the fingers but the hand quickly eluded him. He swallowed and with his right hand, accidentally on purpose knocked his papers to the floor. He quickly ducked his head under the table and saw absolutely nothing. He futilely felt the air but made no contact.

“Are you alright under there Severus?” Flitwick’s reedy voice asked worriedly. Severus moved quickly and growled as his head smacked against the underside of the table. He picked up the loose lying parchments and jostled them around in front of him, in what he hoped was a professional manner.

“Sorry,” he said abruptly. “As I was saying, if we buy in bulk, it will allow us to save money in the long run, which is advisable from a budgetary point of view, and a great deal of my time, which is absolutely essential.”

Severus felt the buttons of his pants slowly undo themselves. A small hiss of breath escaped his clenched lips.

“Won’t that system be difficult to maintain, particularly when we take into consideration the need for speciality ingredients?”

Damn Minerva and her logical mind. How was a man expected to form coherent sentences when he was being molested by a phantom? Especially since he could now feel a cool breeze stroking his netherparts, which signalled his privates had just been exposed to the air.

“Obviously, I would have to take that into consideration when performing a stocktake. There are certain plants…”

A warm breeze blew itself up and down his erect cock.

“There are certain plants,” he repeated in a strangled tone, “that can only be cultivated during specific seasons.”

Severus’ eyes shut tight as he felt a wet lick placed on the leaking head of his penis.

“The weezlewood for example…,” he continued manfully as warm fingers insinuated themselves around the base of his penis, gently tugging the silken skin back and forth.

“Can only…,” warm lips moved slowly up and around his shaft, loosely open and slightly wet. A bead of sweat glistened on Snape’s temple.

“Be cut after four consecutive nights of frost.” His voice petered out as tiny nibbles were added to the repertoire, biting and sucking at certain strategic locations that were only known to himself and his lover.

“Are you sure you’re alright Severus?” Dumbledore asked with a frown. “You’re looking a little strained.”

Severus almost laughed out loud but the sound changed into a yelp of surprise as his cock was taken into an eager mouth. The tongue moved sloppily around the base, the suction created by the mouth increasing as it reached the head.

“I’m fine Headmaster, if we could just move things along,” he ground out, wilfully stopping his hips from moving. As if in agreeance, the motion of the mouth and hands around his dick sped up. Severus’ left eye twitched.

“I think perhaps you can continue your report at our next meeting, you really aren’t looking well. Let us clear up one or two other small matters, then we’ll adjourn until next time,” Dumbledore said with a crease in his forehead, then turned his attention to Vector.

Severus folded his hands tightly against his chest as he struggled to keep his eyes open and his face straight. The pulling sensation on his cock was unbelievable. He tried very hard to concentrate on what was being said, but it was impossible to block out the sensation of his cock being expertly sucked.

Lithe fingers nudged their way into his underpants and crept under the warm weight of his balls, pushing and stroking. Nails scratched lightly against the exposed skin of his thighs. He was going to kill someone if this didn’t stop soon.

Without warning, he was engulfed into a welcoming throat. His lips tightened to the point of invisibility as he absolutely, positively, bloody refused to make a sound. His buttocks clenched convulsively as he felt his peak approaching. A soundless hum was felt against his pulsing flesh and he ejaculated with a muffled “Ahh!”

The other professors, who had by this stage realised something was amiss, sat up in their chairs and looked at him interestedly. Severus struggled to bring his breathing back to normal and hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“Ahh?” Vector repeated, confused.

“Ahh,…um, a good point Vector,” he stumbled over his words, “I whole-heartedly agree with you.”

“Severus, I had no idea you felt so strongly about the introduction of vegan meals,” she said with a look of surprise.

“And on that note, meeting adjourned,” Dumbledore said as he pushed away from the table. The other professors gathered their things and, looking strangely at Severus, left the meeting room.

When the door was shut, Severus sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief. He pushed his chair back slightly and moved his hands into his lap to cover himself decently before standing.

The door banged open noisily. He straightened in his seat and looked up guilty to see Dumbledore’s beaming face smiling down at him.

“If I might make a small suggestion to you, dear boy,” the Headmaster said smoothly, “you may want to ensure that you’re getting enough rest. I’ve not seen you behave in so frazzled a manner since the time I informed you that Lockhart was being released from St Mungo’s.” With a cheesy grin, Dumbledore backed out and closed the door tightly behind him.

Severus slumped back, his hair hanging limply against his face. He saw the chair opposite him move out without a hand on it, and watched as Harry’s sly grin appeared from under the Invisibility cloak.

“Potter,” he whispered, “when I told you that your cloak should be used for more practical endeavours, I did not mean this!”

“C’mon, don’t pretend you didn’t like it. All that talk about public sex! You’re just annoyed you didn’t think of it first.”

Severus opened his mouth to make some snide remark, then shut it again. What was the point? He was too tired to be snarky.

“You heard the Headmaster,” Harry said softly, placing a light kiss on his lips, “you need to make sure you’re getting enough rest. Off to bed with you.”


End file.
